Ski Day, Cullen Style
by conspiracie
Summary: The Cullens decide that baseball is getting old. Their new pastime? Ripping up the slopes at Crystal Mountain. Let the Washington skiers beware. Total fluff fiction, each chapter written from the point of view of a different character.
1. Trail Map : Edward

**Welcome to Ski Day, Cullen Style! I finally figured out, after posting Chapter 4, that I actually have to put my comments in the word document. Don't yell at me, this is my first fan fiction ever.**

**This is what you get from the weird Colorado girl.**

**I don't update that much. Maybe once a week? I envy those people who update like crazy, three times a day or something insane like that. Haha, not me. I'd like to think my chapters are long. They're really not, but you know. We can pretend.**

**A lot of this is adapted from my own ski experience, for example Alice's pants, taken directly from when I accidentally brought my mom's pants to the mountain. Of course, I actually had to ski in them. Although, I accept any suggestions at all, particularly if you're a skier.**

**Comments are lovely. ^^**

-------

If nothing else, this was going to be interesting.

It was Emmett's idea, of course. It seemed that anything odd we decided to do as a family always came straight from Emmett's rather odd, yet especially creative mind. This was certainly no exception. Yes, I, along with the rest of my family, had been bored. But I hadn't imagined I'd be sandwiched between Bella and Rosalie in the backseat of a black Volvo XC90—bought specially for the occasion—driving all too slowly towards the looming goal. Crystal Mountain.

Yes, my family of vampires had decided that planning a nice family outing to Washington State's largest ski mountain would be an excellent way to spend a Saturday. Never mind that Emmett was the only one of us who had ever done anything like this, and that was back in the early twenties. He insisted that our vampire instinct would kick in just like it did in any other situation. We wouldn't even need instruction. We'd just drop Renesmee off at the Blacks' house early in the morning and be on our merry way. Bella had protested against that one, saying she'd be fine staying home, but ultimately Emmett and Jasper had managed to convince her to come. Even Esme had protested against her staying home, saying we hadn't done enough as a family lately, and that seemed to sway her. My Bella is a sucker for guilt trips.

Once they had Bella convinced, everyone else commended Emmett for his fantastic idea and headed over to the nearest Ski City, myself included. Carlisle had gone a step further and purchased the SUV, informing us that only Emmett's Jeep was even nearly safe enough for the icy mountain roads and there was no possible way that all eight of us could fit in that thing. Personally, I was used to running up mountains, but in such close proximity to humans, we obviously couldn't do that.

I surveyed my family's minds. There were various levels of excitement, ranging from Emmett and Alice, who were both purely thrilled, to Rosalie, who was grumbling, as usual. _Emmett comes up with such stupid ideas sometimes. He'd better teach me at least a little. Snowboarding._ It was obvious, despite her mental tone that she was far more excited about this than she was letting me know, mainly because it was Emmett's idea.

Briefly, I glanced at Bella. Her beautiful face looked absolutely terrified. I rolled my eyes. As outrageous as it sounded, Emmett was right about the instincts kicking in. Bella had yet to experience that process. Her anxiety was understandable but completely uncalled for. Still, I could sympathize. Perhaps I could relax with her in the lodge while the others went skiing. We wouldn't be in their way, at least. A party of eight looked suspiciously large anyways. It would probably be better for everyone involved if the two of us hung back.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than Alice's voice rang clear in my head. _You're coming with us, Edward. End of conversation._

I glared at the back of her head. "Easy for you to say," I growled, too low for anyone but her and Bella to hear.

_Come on. This'll be fun. You're not a bad skier_, she informed me.

"Really," I muttered.

_You'll want to see Rosalie's various reactions as the day progresses. I'll be very put off if you don't come with us._

I couldn't really argue with her. Rosalie was incredibly hilarious when she was frustrated. That at least would be amusing. Sighing, I pushed the thoughts of the cozy lodge out of my head. Alice turned around and grinned at me. _You won't regret this. I promise._

"Whatever, Alice," I said, but she just laughed as she turned back around and focused her attention on the trail map in Emmett's lap again.

I couldn't help watching as the two of them pored over the network of trails, each of them marked in green, blue, or black. Emmett's finger circled an area lined in mostly blue and black, and Alice nodded in assent. Then she pointed to another area shaded in gray. "We'll head there after lunch."

"They'll be ready?" Emmett asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

Jasper leaned over her shoulder, glancing at the area she pointed at. "That'll be interesting," he remarked. "We'll see how Bella handles that."

Instantly, Bella stopped going out the window and leaned over the seat back, glancing at the grey part of the mountain on the map. Her eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding. We're going to Powder Bowl?" I recognized the name from one of the many Crystal Mountain commercials that populated the football games Emmett so loved—apparently Powder Bowl was the most challenging terrain on the mountain. I raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

"You'll love it, Bella," Alice assured her. "It'll be great. Aren't you excited?"

Bella gave her a look of pure evil, shifting her focus to Emmett. "Can't we just do that one?" she asked, tracing a long green run that sloped from the lift servicing the bowl down to the base of the mountain. "I think I can stomach that one."

"Aw, c'mon, Bella," Emmett punched her playfully. "What fun is that?"

"I think it looks like fun," she said. "At least I won't die."

"You're a little more durable than that," Emmett laughed. "Besides, if you fall down the mountain, he'll catch you." He gestured towards where I sat, watching the conversation with amusement.

Bella seemed to relax a little. "Promise?" she asked, her orange eyes begging me to do something about the situation.

"I promise," I told her sincerely. "Anyways, you're not going to fall down the mountain. You're far too perfect for that."

I missed the way her cheeks used to flush pink whenever I complimented her in front of the others. Now she just smiled awkwardly, her face retaining its bright, pale color as she slid back into the seat behind me. I wrapped my arm around her, feeling her body beneath my fingers, and I found myself lost within her face again as Alice and Emmett chattered on.

Carlisle brought me out of my little paradise—or as close to paradise as one can get in a Volvo XC90—by announcing, "We're almost here, kids!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she shifted beside me. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "Finally," she muttered.

Emmett deftly folded up the map and tucked it in the pocket of his hoodie. He turned around in his seat. "Excited?" he asked Rosalie, a grin spread across his face.

"Hardly," she muttered. Emmett frowned. "Do you remember anything at all about skiing?" she asked in a harsh tone.

He shrugged. "A little. But that doesn't matter, because we're riding, baby!"

Emmett had somehow managed to convince Rosalie and Jasper to try snowboarding with him. I'd managed to forget this fact, and I realized that, since Emmett was off skis, none of us really had any clue what we were doing.

Bella shot me a panicked look, and I reassured her, "Don't worry. Trust me, teaching yourself to ski will be easier than it sounds." It was a true statement.

"Hell yeah it will be!" Emmett announced as Carlisle smoothly pulled the car into the parking space a bundled-up officer in an orange vest pointed out. _That's a huge bunch_, he thought for a second. _Ah, well. More money for the mountain, more for me._ He returned to the next car, pointing out the spot next to ours.

"Everybody out!" Carlisle announced. He couldn't have told Emmett sooner. Instantly, his door swung open, nearly hitting the car next to ours. _Careful, Emmett!_ I heard Esme protest mentally, but it was too late. Alice and Jasper hopped out after him, and I filed out behind Rosalie. We all stood at the back of the car as Emmett opened the trunk door.

It literally looked like Ski City's entire sale bin had been emptied into our trunk. What had been some nicely folded piles had turned into a conglomeration of coats, pants, skis, boards, and gloves, all randomly scattered across the huge trunk. "Dig in," Emmett laughed, grabbing a gigantic pair of pants and proceeding to put them on.

I let the rest of my family proceed, each grabbing articles of clothing that appeared to be theirs. I glanced up at the sky, which was covered in a layer of clouds. Alice had said that there would be no sun at all today, so we were safe, but all of us made sure most of our skin was covered anyways. Rosalie and Esme had gone so far as to purchase balaclavas, odd headwear that slightly resembled stereotypical ninja masks, which did effectively cover their entire faces. Most of the rest of us had neck gators or a scarf for the same purpose.

I began digging through the remainder of the clothing pile when I heard a small, familiar voice from the side of the car. "Um, help?" I swung my head around the car to see Alice quite literally being eaten by a pair of snow pants. The waist of the pants came past her neck. "I don't believe these are mine," she grinned, stating the obvious.

I ducked just in time to miss the pair of XXS snow pants that sailed through the air where my head had been seconds before. Alice caught them, letting go of the first pair as they fell around her ankles. "Give me my pants," Rosalie growled from behind me. Alice laughed as she tossed the larger pair past me into Rosalie's waiting hands. The blond vampire scowled and stalked off. Alice grinned at me as she stuck one small leg into the pants. "Told you," she said. I chuckled and continued extracting my clothes from the trunk.

Most of my family had decided to purchase Spyder gear – beside me, Jasper pulled on a sleek gray jacket with a huge black widow spider embroidered in silver stretching across the back, and Rosalie's jacket was dark burgundy, with an equally large spider sewn in black. Esme and I had been the only exceptions. She wore a sleek black jacket she'd apparently purchased in Germany. As I pulled on my own pants, I looked once again at my old Columbia jacket, the one I'd worn on the day I first saw Bella. Whoever said vampires aren't sentimental lied.

The hard plastic ski boots were incredibly uncomfortable, but even more annoying was the ski goggles Carlisle had insisted we wore. As soon as I pulled them down around my eyes, my vision detected the microscopic layer of orange and every single scratch in the plastic surface. I grimaced, pushing the goggles back up on my head, over the black fleece hat I wore. "Seriously?" I asked Carlisle, who was busy adjusting his boots. He looked up and nodded. "Edward, the sun reflecting up on the snow hurts skier's eyes," he said. _Human charade, Edward. It's not that horrible._ "I bought some anti-fog cloth. It should help." He tossed a plastic packet at me. I ripped it open with a flick of my fingers and examined the cloth it contained. "Thanks," I said, wiping the goggles with the cloth. It was a little better, but only fractionally. It would have to do.

Emmett began unloading all of the skis and boards from the trunk, leaning them against the side of the car. I noticed that his boots looked far more comfortable. He caught my gaze. "Benefits of being a boarder, bro," he smirked, finishing up and closing the trunk. He pulled his black gloves on and loosened his gray helmet. Rosalie came to stand beside him, moving quite gracefully despite the layers of clothing.

Alice was a different story. She slid around the side of the car, zipping up her black and purple jacket and awkwardly walking towards us, exponentially slower than usual. She glared at Emmett. "How am I supposed to walk in these things?" She gestured toward the silver plastic boots on her feet and glanced down at his shoes. "Why do your shoes get to be so normal?"

Emmett just laughed and patted her on the head quite vigorously with his fist. I noticed she was wearing a rather large black helmet—better than nothing, but still not enough protection from Emmett. "I offered to buy you a snowboard, but no, you said you would die before you snowboarded."

"It's true," Alice shrugged. "I'd rather not affiliate myself with those who sit on their butts all day rather than actually enjoying the mountain." _Plus, when would I ever take your advice?_ she added mentally. I chuckled. Emmett shot me an amused glance.

"Ooh, that stings," Emmett laughed. "Have it your way, sis. I've got the comfy shoes." Alice scowled, grabbing the shortest pair of skis—a rather attractive pair of Dynastar Contacts—and tossing them effortlessly over her shoulder. The rest of the family filed through after shoving gloves and hats on. I noticed Emmett's snowboard was decorated with skeletons, and I raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me, and I couldn't help laughing.

Emmett and Jasper led the way, with Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle not far behind. Alice waited with me while Bella clicked her blue Atomic skis together and wrapped her poles around the tips, and the three of us headed at a slower pace to the bus stop. Emmett greeted Alice by punching her, probably a bit too hard—_that kid sure isn't nice to his little sister_, thought one sixty-two-year-old woman standing near us.

The bus pulled in and everybody loaded. Instantly I was hit by the smell of rubber and human sweat, and like the rest of my family I cringed instinctively. We were all glad, humans included, when the bus opened its doors and deposited us on a sidewalk that lead to a colorful, crowded world unlike anything I'd ever seen before.


	2. Lift Tickets : Emmett

The hectic base of the mountain wasn't anything like what I remembered. That, however, was completely understandable. I hadn't done this for eighty years, back when all the skis were wooden and the lifts were painfully uncomfortable. Humans were everywhere, all bundled up in various layers of colorful fabric. "Freshly wrapped for our convenience," I muttered to myself. Bella elbowed me, and I grinned wider.

The bus pulled out behind us, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella glancing around, obviously doing a head count. "Where's Alice?" she whispered.

"Up to no good. Or stuck on the bus. Either way, we're better off," I laughed. "All right, come on, guys." As we began moving forward, Alice appeared in the corner of my vision, awkwardly walking towards us. She looked almost human, as if the pair of ski boots could magically strip all of the grace and elegance from her. It was absolutely hilarious.

She finally reached Jasper's side and grinned at me. I noticed her pockets were bulging, and I raised my eyebrows before shaking my head and wrapping an arm around Rosalie. "Okay, guys. We need to head over to those windows over there." I pointed to a wall with six windows, where people crowded around the attendants that frantically worked inside in a blob that looked something like six lines. "That's where we get the lift tickets, and then we'll just hop on Quicksilver Lift and head up." It sounded so much easier than it was destined to be, especially when seven eager vampires who had absolutely no idea what they were doing followed me like schizophrenic puppies.

I began plowing through the paved path that led to the window, sweeping Rosalie along with me and figuring the others would follow. "So when are you going to teach us to do this?" she asked, her voice quick and impatient.

I laughed, fingering the long blonde hair that cascaded out of her new knit blue hat with my huge black gloves. "You don't need my help," I grinned. "You're far too smart for that."

Usually that buttered her up, but today, she was insistent. "I'm serious, Emmett. I bet you ski in pretty much the same way you snowboard."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. But I'll do some basic instruction before our first run. If that makes you happy." I bent down and kissed her cheek, thankful she'd decided against the balaclava. Her skin was cool under my lips. The wind whipped above us, probably freezing the toes off some human, but I didn't really care. It was hard to feel sympathetic towards the humans, especially here with Rose tucked under my arm. I hoped she'd enjoy this as much as I figured I would. If she didn't, I'd never head the end of it, which was undesirable for the entire family.

The two of us dumped our skis on the metal racks provided and reached the lift ticket windows, the rest of my family not far behind. My eyes skimmed over their faces. All of them looked excited, except for Bella, who looked petrified. I grinned at her, and she seemed to loosen up a little. The eight of us headed into the long blob of a line. Human voices were everywhere, repeating prices, performing head counts, discussing trail maps or grumbling that they had much better things to do than ski on Crystal Mountain, which didn't even have that many lifts, and that the Colorado mountains were better anyways. I couldn't disagree. Alice, Jasper and I had wanted to head out to Colorado, hit Vail or Copper Mountain, where the snow conditions were so much better than they were in Washington State. The others hadn't seen the need, so we'd been outnumbered. Although, I wouldn't mind trying to convince Rose to come with Alice, Jasper and me to Colorado. That would be an awesome weekend. The hunting would be great.

We moved closer to the window at an impossibly slow rate. A sixty-two-year-old woman directly in front of us was ordering lift tickets for herself, and doing it way too slowly for my level of patience. The fact that she used the word "sonny" after every third word didn't exactly mollify the situation. I rolled my eyes. "Kay, so eight adult tickets, right?" I asked, continuing the human charade. I cast a glance at Alice. "Or can we get away with one child?" I teased, playfully slamming my fist into her helmet a little too loudly. Carlisle threw a glance in my direction and I grinned sheepishly. Alice smirked and elbowed past me as the human woman walked off, ticket in tow.

"Eight adult tickets," she said in the sickly sweet voice she reserved for stubborn humans. I guessed this guy had been planning to give her trouble, but he seemed taken aback. "Uh, okay," he stuttered, diverting his attention to a screen we couldn't see. Alice whirled around impossibly quickly and beamed at me. I just rolled my eyes again.

The tickets printed, and the guy offered a meek "Have a nice day," which Rosalie returned in a cool voice. I grabbed my ticket and hers and tied hers to her coat before she could think about it, which made her giggle. That was nice. Finally, she was loosening up. Actually, everyone seemed more excited as we returned to our waiting skis, even Bella. Carlisle even looked thrilled, which was an improvement. He and Esme really needed to get out more often. This should help.

"Did anyone forget anything?" Carlisle called, assuming the role of father again. "This is your last chance." We all grinned at each other. Unless Edward and Alice felt like being particularly cruel, they knew we definitely hadn't forgotten anything.

We meandered over to the lonely rack which supported five pairs of skis and three snowboards—or, more accurately, four pairs of skis. One pair, some nice-looking Dynastar Contacts, lay on the ground. "Too short for the rack?" I grinned at Alice. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Shut up, Bear Boy," she laughed.

Esme grabbed her skis and hoisted them over her shoulder. "Which lift?" she asked.

"Quicksilver. The one right over there, by Discovery," I showed her.

Bella lightened up. "Discovery. That sounds nice. Why don't we start there?"

Jasper laughed, tucking his K2 snowboard under his arm. "Because we're way too good for that. You included," he added at her apprehensive look. "We're starting on a blue run anyways, so there's no need to worry." Bella relaxed, and I guessed Jasper was using his unique gift on her. I flashed him a smile, which he returned. "Quicksilver is a two person lift. Alice and I will go first, to show you how it's done," he said. Bella again assumed the horrified look, and Jasper sighed. "Bella, all you have to do is sit down. I think you can handle it."

"My track record isn't great," she shrugged.

"Yeah, but we restarted your track record, remember?" I told her. "Like I said, you're a little more durable than that."

She put her hands on her hips, but I had her cornered. In exasperation she grabbed her skis and stalked off to the lift, Edward glued to her side. "I'll always catch you," he said in a quiet voice, and she beamed at him.

"All right, come on," I said, grabbing the skull snowboard. It definitely annoyed Edward and Bella, but Rosalie loved it, so by default it was my favorite thing ever. I wrapped my arm around Rosalie's waist again and followed the two of them to the long lift line.

"Another line," Rosalie grumbled as she tossed the snowboard to the ground and quickly snapped the bindings around one of her boots. I did the same, watching out of the corner of my eye as Bella very nearly broke her skis as she stepped into them. "Careful," I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, and she shot me an aggravated look as she snapped her second foot in gingerly. Edward grinned at her, and she relaxed her shoulders as she pulled the goggles over her eyes and made a face. I didn't understand the reason for the expression until I pulled the goggles over my own face. Instantly, the ripples in the orange coating and the tiny microscopic scratches invaded my vision and bathed the world in a fierce orange light. I'd adjust to the orange quickly, but I'd have to put up with the scratches. That was impossibly annoying.

The rest of my family snapped into their skis and slid into the lift line. Alice whispered something to Rosalie, and the two of them whipped out cold expressions. I laughed, glancing ahead at the twenty-year-old guys who were scanning the lift tickets, knowing exactly what Alice had seen in that vision. Behind me, Bella tried out a similar expression, Edward chattering away in her ear, until finally her face held the same bored look Alice and Rose had mastered decades ago. The line moved at a slow pace, until finally the attendant was scanning my ticket, obviously checking Rosalie out. "He's your brother?" one of them asked her in a disgustingly flirtatious voice.

"My boyfriend," she replied in a monotonous tone, which shut them up incredibly quickly. I snickered under my breath, and she grinned at me once we were past them. "They don't stand a chance," she whispered as we shuffled to the red loading line and got on chair 43. Jasper waved at us from chair 42 as we rose above the bright white trail below us. I turned around just in time to see Bella successfully sit on the chair, and gave her a thumbs-up. She instantly pulled the safety bar down, finally relaxing once it was in place"Good job!" I heard Esme say before I turned my attention back to Rosalie.

"Don't forget the lesson," she warned in a slightly menacing voice before leaning against me, her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that, completely still, as the lift moved lazily forward. It was extremely comfortable, just Rose and me in the cold wind, but of course we didn't feel it. We only moved once Alice and Jasper leaped off the lift, unfolding ourselves and following them to the top of the trail.

The others soon joined us, none of them experiencing any difficultly whatsoever on the lift. Bella slid into a graceful stop beside me. "Yeah, this isn't so bad," she muttered. I grinned and moved in front of them, strapping my other foot into the board and turning around.

"All right, Rosalie asked me to give you a little lesson. Pretty much, get yourself down the hill, stay standing, and don't knock anyone over. Do that, and I'll consider you a success."

"I can handle that." Alice pushed her way forward from behind Jasper, pushed herself forward a couple of feet with her poles, and, with a grin, pointed her skis straight down the mountain and took off in a straight line, not bothering to turn. She picked up an insane amount of momentum and propelled herself into the air before continuing to streak down the rest of the run.

"She's insane," Carlisle breathed beside me.

Jasper laughed. "Tell me about it." He pushed off after her at half the speed, almost as graceful on his board, and I followed him, only briefly catching Rosalie's thoroughly annoyed look at my pitiful teaching skills as I passed the dark silver blur I recognized as Jasper.

It literally felt like flying, especially since I managed to catch a considerable amount of air for this being a blue run. I felt the powder fly around me, lashing out against my thick snow pants and scattering balls of ice across the mountainside. None of the humans dared to get anywhere near me, so the entire trail was conveniently open. Even my goggles weren't that annoying. Regardless, I turned infrequently, preferring the speed to the form. The conditions were great – icy, but not incredibly slippery. Perfect for racing.

I caught sight of Alice waiting at the side of the run, next to the sign which marked its transformation into a green run. She waved a pole, and I slid next to her, spraying powder into her face. "Hey," I grinned.

She returned the greeting. "Hey. Don't say it."

I laughed. "Hey Alice, never escape from jail."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Emmett."

"You'd be a small medium at large!" I cracked up, more at Alice's facial expression than my incredibly lame joke. She elbowed me in the ribs, obviously amused.

A familiar gray blur streaked down the mountain. "Hey, it's Jasper," I announced. Three and a half seconds later, he slid in behind Alice, not spraying nearly as much snow as I had. "Hey," he greeted us, a huge grin plastered across his face. "That was great."

"Wait till we get to Powder Bowl," Alice told him. "You'll love that."

I grinned at the two of them and turned my eyes back up the mountain. Rosalie was next, making sharp, quick turns down the slope, bending her knees on each one. Carlisle wasn't far behind her. His turns were wider and smoother, and he flashed me a smile as he crept towards us. Esme followed him, creating gorgeous curves in the icy snow, each one a perfect S shape. The three of them reached us shortly. "Hey, Emmett," Carlisle said, his eyes brighter than I'd seen them in a while, even behind the goggles. He glanced up the mountain. "Wow. That was fantastic. I can't wait until later."

Esme was smiling, leaning against Carlisle, her neck gator hidden beneath her jacket, exposing her pretty face. Rosalie glared at me, but burst into laughter, obviously betraying her evil look. "You're annoying, but I love you," she smirked. Alice giggled behind her.

Finally, Bella came over the ridge of the mountain, Edward close beside her. Compared to the human skiers on the mountain, she was pretty fast, but there was no competition with the rest of us. She looked fine, completely confident, but her face and the way she seemed dependent on Edward betrayed her body language. Simultaneously, Alice and I glanced at Jasper, who focused on Bella and soon she sped up, stopping by the rest of us. "Good job," I told her, and she smiled. Edward gave her a high five. Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Are we ready yet?"

"Of course," I told her, and pulled out behind her, feeling the others shift into action. Alice was off instantly, darting into the trees for a second before popping out again, her pockets stuffed fuller. I raised an eyebrow, following her closely and almost as quickly. She laughed and sped on, and I wondered what she was up to.

I slowed, waiting for Rosalie, who sped up and joined my side. We carved sharp patterns into the snow together, leaning back and forth in a silent rhythm. I'd never done this before, but it felt completely natural, especially with Rosalie beside me. We could easily pass as expert snowboarders.

So far, this was a pretty fantastic day.


	3. Prepare to Unload : Bella

Well, I could think of worse things. Like, for example, a fight against the Quileutes, or the death of my daughter, or a nightmarishly gigantic birthday party thrown by none other than my psychic, annoying, over-the-top sister-in-law. Yes. There were certainly worse things. But this was a pretty close number four on the list.

It would probably be number one if it weren't for Edward, who was always whispering encouragement into my ear as I slowly slid down the mountain. Actually, I thought I was doing pretty well – humans beside me blurred by as I passed them, my vision still able to detect every crease in their clothing in the split second I saw them. Obviously, my family didn't share that belief. Most of them were attempting mask annoyed glances, particularly Rosalie. But then, she always seemed to have irritated expressions. Emmett, at least, seemed fairly amused. Of course, he was always fairly amused. I sighed. "Sorry," I muttered.

Esme gave me one of her pitiful motherly looks, which made me feel like a jerk. Alice grinned. "You'll get faster later. Let's do something a little more exciting." She pointed to the lift on the other side of the base. I could make out the white lettering from here – MINER'S BASIN. A black sign next to the loading lane loudly proclaimed, "Warning! This lift services advanced terrain only." I sighed again. When were they going to figure out that I wasn't any good at this skiing thing? I was only going to slow them down, and then they were going to be mad at me. I was probably the klutziest vampire in existence, which wasn't even saying a whole lot.

I watched dejectedly as my family sped off to the lift, Emmett's booming laugh echoing off the groomed trails as he unclipped the strap that held his right foot to his snowboard. Only Edward stayed beside me as I unhooked the poles from around my wrists and began pushing forward at a much slower rate. I could tell he wanted to be with the rest of his family, goofing around, challenging Emmett to a race, and I felt bad for making him stay with me. I hadn't really made him, I reminded myself. He was here because he loved me. That only made the feeling worse.

I pushed forward, watching as first Emmett and Rosalie and then Alice and Jasper boarded the lift flawlessly. Finally, I reached the start of the lift line and slid between the orange ropes that marked off lanes. The teenager who scanned my lift ticket seemed incredibly bored as he waved me by. Other humans flooded in behind me as the chairs swung around and Edward and I sat down.

I pulled down the bar and waited with him as the chair crept forward. The silence seemed awkward and tense, which wasn't anything like it usually was with Edward. I glanced up at his face – he was staring straight ahead at the empty chair in front of us.

"You don't want to ski the black yet," he said, his eyes still unfocused in the distance.

He'd caught me off-guard. "No…not really."

He glanced back at me, his golden eyes amused but slightly cold. "Shall I tell them to take one more lift? To ski the blue run before the black?"

I pondered that for a minute. Of course that's what I wanted. But if I insisted we ski a blue, the others wouldn't like it. At all.

"Forget about the others," he said, as if he was reading my mind. He'd grown better at guessing what I was thinking, reading my face rather than my thoughts to know what bothered me. "Will it make you happy? Will you enjoy it?"

"Yes," I said, perhaps a little too quickly.

"Then that's what I'll do," he said matter-of-factly, and we were plunged again into silence, Edward staring ahead and me watching the humans on the mountain. A couple of them fell, picking themselves up with a grin and continuing down the slope. Some of them were in groups – an adult instruction lesson, a bunch of kids together, a couple of snowboarders taking a break. They all looked incredibly happy.

Edward raised the bar, and I realized we were at the end of the lift. I prepared to unload, as the sign demanded, and as we hopped off he whispered, "This is supposed to be fun, Bella. I want it to be fun for you."

I managed an awkward smile as we both jumped off. I felt a little more stable until I heard Rosalie's gorgeous laugh, like wooden wind chimes, from around the corner, and I wanted to sink into the massive pile of snow only a couple of meters to my left. I turned after Edward as the rest of my family came into view, and watched awkwardly as he slid to a graceful stop next to Emmett and began whispering in a voice so low I could barely detect it.

"…know you want to go down Lower Ferks…both very sorry…better for the whole family…slow you down…couple of meters that way…" He pointed down the hill and towards the right. "Rainer Express, and then I figure we just take Ferks all the way down. It'll turn black once we hit Middle Ferks."

Emmett shrugged and said something about "exterminator", which sounded unpleasant. I didn't want to ask for too much, though, so I stayed quiet. I relaxed a little when Emmett turned to Alice and she nodded, Jasper grinning over her shoulder. Emmett smiled at the two of them and reached for Rosalie's hand, pulling her towards him. "All right, change of plans," he announced. "We're going to take Skid Road until we reach Rainer Express, which we'll ride up, and then we'll ski Ferks all the way down." He and I glanced around at the others' faces – all of them looked satisfied with the notable exception of Rosalie, who was rather annoyed. Emmett shrugged, noticing my expression at the perfect blond vampire. "Don't worry about her," he mouthed. Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, crossing her arms, but the faint smirk across her face had me convinced this wasn't as big a deal as I figured it would be.

Alice nodded at Emmett and bolted down the green run. I sighed – she'd probably reach the lift before I even started descending the slope. Jasper and Emmett followed her at a speed that almost rivaled hers, and I sighed, pushing myself forward. _No complaining_, I reminded myself. _Edward just rearranged everything for you. Don't mess this up._

My ankles still felt wobbly in the hard plastic ski boots, and my sienna-colored eyes struggled to focus through the scratched orange goggles as I turned down the mountain. I felt pretty fast – I passed about half of the humans I saw. The rest of my family was no match, however. Even Esme sped down the mountain at an impressive rate – she could easily become and Olympic competitor if she wanted to. Alice and Emmett were purely insane. I doubted I'd ever reach their level.

I made it down to the lift, right beside Edward, as usual. "Brilliant job," he whispered into my ear, and I would have blushed if I could. Instead, I tried to mask the embarrassment from my pale cheeks as the rest of my family smiled at me, except Rosalie, who tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes.

"All right guys, are we ready for a challenge?" Emmett laughed. "This is a four-person lift. So you need to be even more careful you don't take out someone with your poles." He smirked at Alice, but I figured the comment was directed at me. "Ed, Bella, Rose and I will go first, followed by the rest of you." As we slid into the lift line, I noticed Alice and Rosalie carefully masking their faces into the same bored expressions I'd seen them do last time, and again I tried to make my face do the same. It felt slightly more natural this time. Somehow, I didn't feel quite so terrified.

I slid into position on Edward's right side, at the end of the chair, as the attendants waved us forward and we sat on the cushioned metal chair that swung to meet us. Emmett grinned. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "If she keeps doing that, her eyes are going to get stuck looking up one day," Edward whispered to me, and I giggled.

We were nearly halfway up the mountain when Edward turned around incredibly quickly. "Don't even think about it," he growled, his eyes playful. I heard an all-too-familiar soprano laugh and suddenly something slammed into the back of my helmet with unbelievable velocity. Before I could figure out exactly what it was, a perfectly spherical white ball slammed into Emmett's back. Adrenaline forced me to spin around in my seat. Alice was laughing quite hysterically. Esme was giving her a motherly lecture she obviously wasn't paying any attention to. I noticed her pockets were flat again.

"Revenge is sweet," I mouthed, giving her an evil glare.

She laughed harder. "Perhaps, but I _know_ things."

I rolled my eyes beneath the goggled and face forward again. "God, she's a pain."

"And you've only lived with her for a few months." Edward was sympathetic. "She was planning to only hit Emmett, but she's far more annoyed at you than she's letting on." My heart sank. He glanced my way. "Sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," he said. "Bella, I want you to have fun." Was that his mantra for the day? Bella must have fun. Bella must have fun. The day will be ruined if Bella doesn't enjoy herself. Never mind the rest of the family. It's always about Bella, how much she enjoys this. It made me feel like a complete jerk.

"I'm having lots of fun," I told him. He slung his arm behind my shoulders.

"I hope you are," he said. It wasn't remotely convincing. I sighed.

Emmett threw the bar over our heads with a flick of his fingers, and the sign that declared PREPARE TO UNLOAD entered my field of vision. I did as it instructed, holding my poles straight in front of me. Emmett chuckled, but I ignored him. I felt much more secure this way.

We all got off the lift and head towards the beginning of the trail, Emmett swerving to the left and grabbing a rather large pile of snow, darting back towards us with the cold white ammunition stuck in his pocket. He launched most of it at Alice as she slid towards us, and she ducked as it flew over her head and hit a sixty-two-year-old woman, who angrily turned around. Emmett slid over towards her. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized, repeating profusely. Beside me, Rosalie laughed. "He has no tact whatsoever," she grinned, until she caught sight of me and immediately plastered a bored, annoyed look on her face.

After muttering something about "stupid snowboarders," the woman took off down a different run and Emmett rejoined our group. "You're going to have to try way harder than that, Em," Alice laughed.

Emmett ignored her. "Just follow the signs down Ferks Run. Be careful when you hit the start of Middle Ferks. It winds through the trees a little, so make sure you take the sharp right. Edward and Bella first," he told us. I groaned, but made my way to the front with Edward, looping the pole straps around my lists. "Ready?" he asked.

"No," I growled, but he just laughed and took off. I followed him grudgingly.

Once I got my mind off Emmett and the others, the run was quite enjoyable. I glanced over my shoulder a few times – they were all giving me my space, staying on either side of the run, controlling their speed. This time, I didn't feel as guilty, for whatever reason. I enjoyed the sound of the snow as my skis sliced through the run, and the feeling of the wind through my hair. The weather was nice, no sun, no falling snow, and only a slight breeze.

I found myself loving the way I could carve my own path into the run, daring myself to go faster, make tighter turns. On the far side of the run, I heard Alice giggle and speed up, Jasper chasing her, his laugher blending with hers as she rushed past me. She slid to a stop behind a tree, and he rushed right past her, which made both of us laugh, especially as he awkwardly dragged himself back up to hill and flung himself at her in mock annoyance. Edward chuckled behind me.

The rest of us stopped by Alice's tree. "That was better, Bella," Edward said, and I grinned. I felt a wave of excitement rush through me and glanced over at Jasper, who was standing with an arm around Alice's shoulders. "Good job," he said with a slight nod.

"Thanks," I said. Something about Jasper still intimidated me, and I wasn't really sure why. It was good to know I had his support.

"How far away is Middle Ferks?" asked Esme.

"Not too far. Past the curves over there," Emmett told her, gesturing further down the hill. "Bella and I will lead the way."

I glanced at him, and he nodded. I noticed Alice was frowning slightly, but I didn't pay much attention to her. "Okay, then. Let's go."

He, Edward and I head off, the others close behind us. This time, it almost felt fun, enthralling. Snow was beginning to fall lightly around me, which gave everything a mystical feeling. I could hardly see the ridges in the run, they were so backlit. Normally, that would concern me, but focusing more carefully allowed me to see each individual path in the snow, carved by skiers who had come this way before. I stayed to the left of the run, enjoying the flatter terrain.

Everything was strangely quiet, and I played games in my head – how close could I get my skis together without crossing them, which I had gathered was a bad idea. I leaned my hips side to side, enjoying the little bumps in my path, swerving around invisible obstacles. Once, I even darted into the trees, letting the powder swallow my blue Atomic skis and most of my feet, before I slid smoothly out again. And strangely enough, my ankles had stopped quivering. I wondered how that had happened. Somehow, I felt Jasper was behind this.

I was in such a trance I hardly heard a high soprano voice shout, "Bella!" I ignored her; she was probably just trying to catch me with a snowball again. This run was way too fun for me to slow down, and she could catch up with me anyways.

"Bella, stop!" I rolled my eyes, but gradually slowed my pace, turning as I made a vee with my skis. Alice slid in beside me, spraying almost no powder behind her. Jasper followed her, but no one else came after us.

"Where are the others?" I asked her, completely confused.

"On Middle Ferks," she sighed, exasperated. She thrust her poles into the snow and folded her arms across her chest. "Smooth move, Bella."

"You took a wrong turn," Jasper explained. "So the two of us followed you."

Alice uncrossed her arms. "Which isn't a problem, because now we get to take the double black!" she said in an incredibly chipper voice.

My heart fell ten stories. "You're kidding."

"Nope!" She extracted a battered trail map from her black and purple coat, tracing a black line. "Bull's Run. The others will be waiting for us on Lower Ferks. We'll join up with them there. It's the only way, Bella." She deftly folded up the map and tucked it back into her pocket.

"Alice, I can't do this!" I cried.

"Oh, you'll be fine," she laughed. "This won't be a problem for any of us. We're just going to turn there, and take Bull's all the way down. There's no possible way you can make a wrong turn."

I groaned. "Alice, I'm going to have to bet against you on this one."

She rolled her eyes. "Will you pay up here or at the bottom?"

"If I make it to the bottom."

"Come on," she said, grabbing her poles and slowly starting down. Like an idiot, I followed her, savoring my last few moments before the impending peril.


	4. Your Pole : Alice

**Hey. I bet you guys are all like, "Oh, now you'll talk to us." Ha ha. This is my first fan fiction ever, and thus my first one posted here, so I hope I'm doing this correctly. Additionally, the first three chapters were all done before I registered here, so I just posted them up. I finished this one tonight. It, like the other ones, were horribly fun.**

**Also, I envy those people who can post like three chapters a day. Haha, not me. You'll probably get about one a week or something? Depends. I also have no clue how long this story is going to be, although every character will have at least one chapter. Probably more though, seeing as they haven't even had lunch yet. (lunch? Haha, that'll be fun).**

**Suggestions are welcome, especially if you are a skier, because seriously I'm just making this up as I go. I mean, I have a lot planned for Rosalie's chapter, because Rosalie, well, is Rosalie. But the others? No clue. ^^**

**Of course, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and hoping they don't fall off the ski lift.**

**Also, I absolutely hate Bella, so there's an intense amount of Bella-bashing in this chapter and probably all the other ones!**

**Reviews are nice.**

-------

This trail called out, begging to be completely torn up, asking me in a rather polite voice to simply point my skis straight down the mountain and go, ignoring the massive bumps that protruded from its surface in every direction. I longed to reply, to make it down the slope in a matter of seconds, but a new voice, this one impossibly agitating, rang down.

"Aliiiice!" I slid to a halt, ceasing the slow, gentle curves that had taken me this far. I slammed a pole into the powder and glanced up at the top of the hill. Bella slid past one mogul, picked up a fraction of speed and instantly stopped, her eyes wide with horror.

"That's fascinating, Bella. I hadn't realized my name was five syllables long."

"Not funny, Alice," she protested, now at a complete stop.

"I'll have to inform the others once we get down the mountain."

"We're never going to get down!" she cried.

I smirked. "Oh, we will. I'll be down in approximately five minutes. It's up to you to decide whether or not you'd like to come with me."

She pouted, but managed to get past one more mogul before stopping again. "This is impossible," she muttered.

"Bella, you're a vampire. You could completely destroy these moguls if you wanted." Jasper shot me a glare from the other side of the slope, where he sat on his butt – typical snowboarder – obviously wanting nothing to do with the estrogen-fueled drama. I stuck my tongue out at him. No one would hear me here. Not very many people were crazy enough to take this run willingly.

"Yeah, but I've never done this before," she whined.

"Neither have I," I reminded her, crossing the slope to where Jasper waited, his eyes now focused on the sky, the impossibly annoying goggles slid onto his forehead. I slid next to him, one ski on each side of his face, and glared down at him. "You could help, you know."

"Ah, but I already promised everyone this morning I wouldn't do that. I'd never break a promise."

I rolled my eyes. Chivalrous, as usual. "Still." It was a feeble response. He just laughed.

"You don't strike me as a snowboarder," I continued, my eyes shifting to the oblong sheet of plastic strapped to his feet. "I don't group you with the sort of teenagers who enjoy plowing over small children."

"I'm trying to give boarders a better name," he replied innocently, his golden eyes sparkling. "Also, Emmett convinced me."

"And it annoys me," I added.

"That too." He laughed again, his voice echoing off the snow. I smiled at him for a minute, then glanced back up at Bella, who was only a couple of meters away from us but still moving at a five-year-old's pace.

"Come on, Bella!" I shouted, waving a pole in the air as if she didn't see us. She grimaced, but continued moving, and I sighed. That would have to do. I tried to convince myself that it was only her loss if she didn't get to experience the intense speed, the flying sensation. Yet, flickering ahead to Powder Bowl, the Bella in the future seemed much more confident than the one struggling to stay on her feet in front of me. I flipped backwards, but everything still seemed undecided.

Suddenly, everything changed – I watched this new turn of events play in front of my eyes, turning more enthusiastic as it progressed. As it faded, I turned back to stare at Jasper. "Seriously?" I asked him with a laugh.

"You asked for help. It's the best I could do." He returned the chuckle.

I snorted. "Oh, this will be amusing."

Finally, Bella slid to a stop behind me, her eyes wide, her lips pursed in concentration. Jasper grinned and rose to his feet with unmatched grace on this turbid terrain. "Nice job," he told her.

She managed a weak grin. "Thanks."

He slid over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and moving a few paces forward with her. "Want to get a few pointers?" He sounded so innocent. It was incredibly hard to keep from falling down the mountain with laughter.

"Sure," she said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's no trouble," Jasper replied in a soothing voice, and Bella seemed to relax as he slung an arm around her shoulders. I wondered what he was up to – he'd already agreed not to use his skill. Perhaps it was just his natural charisma. That, of course, was always a valid possibility.

He slid a couple of paces down with her, his arm still around her shoulder, and I followed them, attempting to control myself. "Okay, Bella. I've noticed you don't have a whole lot of confidence around here. So my suggestion to you?"

She looked up at him expectantly. "Yes?"

He turned slowly with her so that her skis were parallel, pointing right between two moguls. Her eyes were still locked into his face. "Well, personally, I think it would be best for everyone involved, including yourself, if you just point your skis straight down the mountain and go," he told her in a calming voice. With that, he applied just enough force between her shoulders to send her careening down the mountain, shrieking as she picked up velocity. Yet somehow, her shouts sounded happy, free, and I was excited for her again.

Jasper turned back to face me, waggling his eyebrows, and I lost it, laughing hysterically as I followed him down the slope at a similar speed. He joined in, his voice ringing against the alpine air, and I finally managed to gain enough control to pass him, my gloved hand brushing against his as I flew by.

This was skiing. I couldn't think of any better way to describe it than flying, as if I'd grown wings as I darted between the moguls at a pace that would dizzy a human. Yet for me, the only uncomfortable aspect was the goggles, the hopelessly annoying goggles. I remembered for a second that Jasper had shoved his up his forehead, away from his eyes, and I decided to do the same thing, not slowing as I snapped the plastic torture devices across the helmet, rather than my face. Perfect.

I continued at this pace for a little more – god, this was exhilarating in a way baseball couldn't possibly be. I couldn't help laughing as the snow flew around me, over my head on a particularly sharp turn, and then I was off again, tearing up the mountain, my skis leaving thin lines across the snow. How could Bella not enjoy this? The answer flicked through my head almost instantly. She couldn't.

I noticed a familiar shape out of the corner of my eye, and slid towards the side of the run. My suspicions were confirmed. Bella's pole. I laughed again, sliding the strap over my left wrist, feeling slightly awkward with two poles strapped to my arm. Soon, I passed Bella, who was skiing at a slower pace than Jasper had suggested, but with a long-awaited smile plastered across her face, her dark hair flying behind her in the wind.

"I have your pole!" I called out to her as I whizzed by.

"What?" she shouted from a few meters up the mountain.

I waved my left arm in the air, hoping both the poles would follow. "Your pole!"

I could faintly hear a muffled "What?" from a few hills back. I wondered if Bella even realized that her equipment was asymmetrical. Either way, there was no way she'd hear me anyways, and as I turned the corner I could make out Esme and Carlisle flying by a couple hundred meters away.

I glanced behind me – Jasper was right on Bella's heels, and her hair whipped into her face as she bent down, obviously trying to fly past him. She hardly looked at the bumps as she turned around them, still wider and slower than me, but good enough. I wondered how one push had changed everything for her. As I neared the intersection of the two trails, I flicked ahead to our upcoming adventure to Powder Bowl. Bella seemed totally confident, which was certainly satisfying.

A lift crawled slowly along above my head, a young teenager pointing at something in the distance. Suddenly, I could see the pole slipping from her grasp all too clearly. She seemed to notice at the last moment. "Watch out!" she screamed as it slid off her leg and onto the run, landing only meters away from my skis. I slid down to meet it, grabbing it in my right hand.

"I'll meet you at the top of Miner's Basin!" I shouted. That should give both of us enough time to get there.

She turned to face me, and I waved all four poles in the air. She nodded. "Thanks so much!" she yelled back.

"No problem!" I assured her at a rather loud volume before taking off again, making an impossibly straight line right towards the intersection. I was pleased to see the rest of my family waiting, just as we'd planned – Rosalie and Emmett on their butts. Of course. "What is it with you snowboarders?" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Seriously. Do you just slide down the mountain on your butts all day or something?"

"Are you really so out of balance in those boots that you need not one, not two, but four poles?" Emmett retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Touché." Even I had to admit; skiing around with four poles looked horribly stupid. "It's not my fault no one can hold on to their equipment. I'm just a naturally chivalrous person."

Jasper slid in beside me, snow spraying behind him. He'd managed to finally pass Bella, I supposed. "Of course," he added, as if he'd been part of the conversation.

I beamed at him. "See?"

"Oh, I'm not saying you don't look like an idiot. But you're _my_ idiot," he grinned, and I elbowed him. I remembered my pockets were empty, which was unfortunate.

"Maybe we should go to the warming station at the bottom," Esme suggested. Instantly, images of slippery metal stairs filled my mind, and I glanced down at my feet.

"Um, maybe not," I said pointedly. "I have to get back up Miner's Basin. Some kid dropped her pole off the lift." I held up my right arm. It was a feeble excuse.

Edward laughed. "I bet those are the only shoes you've ever worn you don't like," he joked.

I considered that for a moment. "No, those used tennis shoes Coach Clapp made us wore as 'sophomores' were worse. They smelled. At least these are odorless. God, I'm glad he replaced those." I rolled my eyes. "They were hideous."

He laughed again as Bella finally took his place beside him, swooping down to kiss her cheek. "You were fabulous," he grinned.

"Not bad," Jasper agreed.

She threw a positively evil glare at him, and I giggled. "I could murder you," she warned darkly. "But for her sake, I'll refrain." She pointed at me. "Although, you were in on it, I'm sure. Ugh. You thought the Ku Klux Klan was the face of evil? Think again."

I shrugged. "You took the wrong turn," I pointed out. "Besides, that was fun. You have to admit that much. You enjoyed that run."

She sighed. "Okay, yeah. Can I have my pole back?"

"Not until you say something nice to me."

"Alice, you're the best sister ever and I love you. Thank you for telling him to push me down the run. Please?" I laughed and stuck my arm out. She grabbed the pole, looping it around her bare wrist and leaving me asymmetrical yet again.

"Ah, but you're wrong. That was entirely his idea," I informed her.

She glared at him again, and Emmett let out an overdramatic sigh. "All right, all right. Let's get Ms Chivalrous up that mountain again." Finally, he stood up, and Rosalie followed him, the two of them adding a certain supernatural grace to the usually awkward movement.

Carlisle nodded. "I'll come with you, Alice," he offered warmly. I smiled at him.

"We'll _all_ come with you," Esme added pointedly, throwing a glare at Rosalie, and I stifled a giggle. Leave it to Esme. "Thanks," I told her sincerely.

Emmett turned, shuffling down the flat area until he hit the bumps and powered up, Rosalie on his heels, the two of them laughing at each other. It seemed that the only time Rosalie smiled these days was when she was with Emmett. Or skiing. Altitude could do that to anyone, I decided as I followed them, wanting to pass them but decided to leave the two of them alone. From this slope, the skyline was gorgeous, littered with the snow-capped peaks of the northern Rockies. I wasn't normally a scenic person, but here the mountains held almost a magical aura, enough to captivate anyone for at least a couple of seconds. Finally, I averted my gaze back to the run, enjoying the lack of the scratched orange surface.

My family reached the bottom of the run rather quickly – this was boring compared to what I'd just done, and I was looking forward to Powder bowl once I reached the bottom. A sixty-two-year-old woman slid in behind me, giving me an odd look as she entered the lift line. I assumed it was because of the two poles looped around my right arm, but still, it seemed a little odd. I dismissed her casually, watching as first Jasper, then Carlisle, then everyone else coupled up and boarded the lift.

They'd switched attendants – this one was a female, which was a relief. Actually, she seemed kind of okay, which was interesting. She waved as I slid up, casting a glance at Jasper. "Oh, he definitely loves you," she grinned.

I laughed, expecting what was to come next. Jasper seemed confused. "Oh, definitely."

"The guys who hit the slopes are always the best catches," she informed him. "Even if they snowboard." She laughed, and I glanced at her boots – large, blue replicas of mine.

"They sit on their butts half the time, of course," I added.

She grinned. "Naturally. Have fun."

The slopes here were really full of friendly people. With the omnipresent exception of Emmett, no one had been obnoxious today, at all. It was a nice change, for once. It was fun watching the skiers of various ages and ability levels cruise down Lower Ferks at their own pace, but it was worlds more fun actually skiing. I could definitely do this again sometime.


End file.
